


Podfic: Words Don't Come Easy by entanglednow

by cassandra_leeds (The_Circadian)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Circadian/pseuds/cassandra_leeds
Summary: This isn’t even the weirdest thing he’s had to do recently.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Podfic: Words Don't Come Easy by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words Don't Come Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470272) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Podfic download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n138l9zs31is5o4/wordsdon%2527tcomeeasy_entangled_now.mp3/file)


End file.
